The Story that ended it all
by sashimoka
Summary: Haruhi is doing things behind the clubs back. Tamaki sense's something is up, but can't reach Haruhi. He knows the Club is up to something... But what?
1. Haruhi

"What are you doing?" Hikaru and Kouru said together at Tamaki, sprawled on the floor for some dramatic reason.

"Hikaru left the club!" Tamaki sobbed and curled into a fetal position. Hikaru looked fakingly surprised and Kouru held back a snicker.

"No she didn't-" Kouru started, but was stopped by Honey and Mori's glare while Koyoya was leaning against the back of a column, typing at rapid speed, obviously ignoring the stupid trick. He looked up at the simple fool in process and smiled, pushing his glasses up.

"What?" Tamaki said, surprised, wiping the fake tears from his eyes and returning to a normal phase.

"I mean..." Hikaru yanked Kouru by the hand and out of the room, slamming the door.

"Honey-sempai, what did they mean?" Tamaki looked over at the small boy. He just smiled and shoved cake in his mouth. Tamaki stood up and glared at the remaining three. 'Something's wrong...' He thought as he left the room.

~time warp~

"Thanks for holding me up here Kirato. It's been hard being at the Host Cub and I never have time to study." Haruhi stated as she set her bags down in then large bedroom in front of her.

"No problem! The bathrooms down the hall on the left and your boxes are in the living room. Here are the keys," Kirato said, handing her a small pair of golden and silver keys. "Have fun!" He shouted as he made his way to the door. Haruhi sighed in relief, the Host Club could never fine her here. It's to obvious and the Club would never come near Commoners ground. Except for that one time at the Inn, but that was pretty fancy.

She started to unpack her bags into the dresser and closet, setting books on desks and fixing up the bed. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There sat a small basket of fruit and vegetables. Kirato said he'd bring her fresh produce each week so she could save money. She smiled and took out an apple, shining it before biting into it.

She looked over the bar and into the living room. It was filled with marked boxes of her items. One was a large box that contained a vase and flowers that the Host Club gave to her after Koyoya said she had paid her debt. She finished the apple and threw the core in recycle before making her way to unpack boxes.

As time went by, her new summer apartment was filled with flowers, paintings, and decorations from home. After getting rid of all the boxes and vacuuming, there was a small box left. She wondered what was inside. She never packed such a small box. She opened it up and inside was a different colored rose from each of the Host Members and a picture of all of them together at the Beach. Hikaru and Kouru were in the shallow water splashing each other while Honey and Mori were eating cake and Koyoya was typing away on a laptop in the background. The main part was Haruhi and Tamaki smiling at the camera and waving.

She smiled and set the photo on the coffee table. Haruhi stood up and went around the apartment to look for a small table. She found one in the attic, her apartment got the attic since she's on the very top, and she hauled it downstairs. She placed it in her room, across from her bed, but beside the TV. She returned to the living room for the photo and roses. Haruhi set the photo down gently, like Tamaki taught her, and set the roses in separate cups around it; (left to right) Koyoya, Hikaru and Kouru, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. She smiled and set box behind it all.

It took some time, but she had worked at part time jobs over the summers and could finally afford an apartment. She was proud of herself. She shut her bedroom door, closed the curtains, and fell into her cushiony bed.


	2. Tamaki

Tamaki sighed as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling above. He turned on his side and inched closer to the bed stand. Atop it was a picture of Haruhi and them. Beside the picture was a rainbow rose that he made especially for her. He never got the guts to give it to her so he kept it alive in his room until he could get the courage. He shut his eyes, afraid that she was really gone forever, then mad because the Club was hiding something from him. He growled and turned on his back to stare at the ceiling again.

Tomorrow, they were planning to go to the beach and he was going to swim with Haruhi, but she left before anyone could say otherwise. 'Then again, she was done with her debt. But she shouldn't have left without telling someone! But She does have a right. But that doesn't make it okay!' He thought as his mind became confused. He pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and shut his eyes. 'Maybe she'll come back...' He thought as he fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Tamaki stretched and yawned as is cell rang. He picked up in excitement as if it was Haruhi calling, but it was the last one on earth he would expect to be calling /him/. Rene. He dreaded answering it as he flipped the lid up. He sighed before pulling it up to his ear and saying a polite "Rene, good morning."

"Tamaki! You need to get to the parlor in town, NOW!" She screamed into his ear, making him flinch.

"Why? It's a beautiful Saturday morning, besides..."

"Forget about besides! Remember how you said Haruhi just up and left?"

"Yes." Tamaki awaited the foolish reason for her to drag him out of bed.

"I just saw her at the Diner with some guy! They look friendly with each other, like they've been long friends, but it's Haruhi, I'm sure of it!" Tamaki was stunned. He hung up and stared at the blankets. His phone dropped to the floor with a crash, a crack slithered up the screen. He jumped out of bed and dashed to his closet. He threw on the first outfit he saw and ran out his door.

He stormed down the hallway with a force to wake up everyone except Koyoya and Honey, obviously. He opened the front door to the school and ran down the street to the main town. He didn't know where the Diner was, so he would just have to look.

Back at the School, Hikaru sat up sluggishly in bed and Kouru leaned on Hikaru's shoulder, half asleep. Mori sat up in the large bed next to Honey's, looking over to make sure he was okay. Hikaru checked the time and gasped. He jumped out of bed and pulled out two of the same outfits out of the dresser and threw one at Kouru who was one the bed, still asleep. Mori was in a hurry as well, just not a fast one. He got dressed and dressed Honey. Afterwards, Mori set Honey gently on his shoulder and walked out into the hallway to meet the Twins.

The four, more like three, of them walked up to Koyoya's door. The "Shadow King" was still asleep and they were terrified of him. Kouru stepped forward and opened the door slightly. Koyoya was actually up. It was 8:10 in the morning and he was awake. He glanced over at the door where the four of them were piled up to see inside. Kouru smiled and opened the door more, letting everyone fall into the room. "Good Morning, Koyoya. Sleep well?"

"Not at all. I didn't sleep." He replied calmly.

"Are you prepared to see Haruhi?"

"Of course, that's why I didn't sleep." They were confused, but they weren't about to question it. "Let's go shall we? We're already late."


	3. Honey

Haruhi sighed as she sat on her couch. It was 8:47 and the boy's were late. She thought that maybe they forgot all about it and Tamaki wouldn't leave. She stood up and almost jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang.


End file.
